<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting on the next step by Raze Flyn (tlanon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185474">Waiting on the next step</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn'>Raze Flyn (tlanon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Galaxy of Chaos [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Far Future Fic, all original characters - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New Jedi waiting to receive their first padawan learners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Galaxy of Chaos [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615555</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting on the next step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.</p><p>I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.</p><p>This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waiting on the next Step</p><p>“So Padawan Baldour do you know which Padawan you’ll get,” Bocetta Long’s voice drifted over to where she was meditating. She and the other survivors of the training camp had passed the trails and now were waiting to meet their padawans for the first time.</p><p>“No, I do not,” the seer said and she heard her walking away. “If you will excuse me Bocetta I wanted to speak to Kale for a bit.” She felt the bothan settling down beside her as Tasha Baldour must have headed off to speak with Kale.</p><p>She knew he’d probably say something to her soon so she relaxed from her meditation and opened her eyes. She sensed Geela joining them and looked over at the two Jedi she felt most comfortable with out of this group. “Strange that she doesn’t know who her padawan is going to be on Ruusan she was so accurate.” Bocetta said thoughtfully.</p><p>“Perhaps it is because we are no longer near the Valley of the Jedi,” Geela offered. She didn’t care why Tasha Baldour didn’t know she was more concerned with doing a good job training her new Padawan. She knew that the first student was chosen for a new knight by experienced masters to ensure they got someone they could handle but she was still nervous. She had been meditating to clear her head of her nervousness but it hadn’t worked. “Bocetta if I may ask why did you refuse a Vong grown clone arm and go for such an obvious mechanical prosthetic.”</p><p>“My arranged marriage would have been called off If I’d used Vong regrowth it is completely taboo in Bothan society.” He said flexing the obviously mechanical left hand. “However, I chose an obvious prosthetic since it does the job and I do not need the more elaborate ones.” She hoped declining luxury was the real reason and not a mask for pride at refusing the Vong regrowth that would have saved his organic arm. “I’m still surprised Dev Guri and Kale Lasek passed the trials I’d have thought they’d both fail for sure.”</p><p>“I can understand doubts about Dev considering how markedly Tuc’s death has affected him but why did Kale passing the trials surprise you?” Geela asked with a clam acceptence. “Was it because of how close he was to Swa Lu?” She was curious herself since if that was the case you’d have expected him to include Mak in the unlikely to pass catagory.</p><p>“I figured with Rath Sho taking off he’d have been held back by his attachement after they broke up.” Bocetta said shaking his head. “I’m glad that he wasn’t but it still surprises me.” She had personally been relieved when Rath Sho had left the idea of an imperial knight becoming a Jedi had bothered her. She glanced over at Kale Lasek where he, Mak and Tasha Baldour were talking together quietly. She got a sense hat they didn’t want to be over heard whatever they were talking about.</p><p>“I am not so sure they did break up,” Geela said quietly. “Kale has not shown the slightest sadness and I suspect the Council may have had a hand in Rath Sho’s disappearance just before the Empire demanded he be returned as a deserter.” She turned to look at the Khil woman. “They both met with a Master from the council the day before I ran into them while they were on their way.” She looked up then. “I hope that it is the case and that the council is actively working to discredit the Empire’s lies so Tor Varga may be freed.”</p><p>“You really respect him don’t you?” She asked a bit surprised. She could understand it she guessed since he alone hadn’t gone along with the Empire’s line. “I am glad he apparently didn’t go along with the Empire’s lies like the rest of them.”</p><p>“I do respect Tor Varga a great deal,” Geela said and then glanced over at Tasha Baldour. “I know that Jedi Baldour spoke with all but two of them before they left I suspect she may have been behind their acceptence of the lie.” She was shocked by that accusation and so was Bocetta neither spoke. “I do not mean to say that she had evil motives but I suspect it relates to her visions.” She had to admit that did sound likely. “Either way we will not know for now and we must instead focus on our place in the Jedi.”</p><p>“Looks like our wait is over,” Bocetta said pointing to where their and other new Jedi Knights former masters had arrived. It was tradition for a master to introduce their former padawan to their first padawan. She was glad the wait was over.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>